


Bury Me

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisting, Gags, Kept Boy Bucky Barnes, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochist Bucky Barnes, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Private Investigator Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sex Toys, Silver Fox Steve Rogers, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Suspension, Top Steve Rogers, Whipping, sadist steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Despite the fear, despite the deep-rooted hatred that's thrumming through his veins, Bucky finds himself leaning into the touch, his eyes flickering shut. This man is gorgeous, and he's treating Bucky like he's something beautiful, something precious. Maybe it's just been too long since Bucky had a stable, healthy relationship, but the Captain's attention is making his skin sing.-----Day 11 - Restraints
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 22
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Agh I'm sorry this is so late! My school's gone back to on-campus learning, which means I can't write during my spare time. 
> 
> Lots of my inspiration came from the amazing voxofthevoid, who writes some of the best fucking smut I've ever read. Hope you enjoy!

Bucky should have never taken this job. He should've just turned Alexander Pierce away when he'd come to his door, talking about investigating Stark Industries as he believed that Tony Stark was involved with the criminal underground. He should've turned away the ten thousand dollars Pierce was offering and instead just take up a few more shifts at the coffee shop and style his advertisements to middle-aged upper-middle-class white people who think their husband or wife is cheating on them. But he didn't, and now he's paying the price.

Hacking into the Stark Industries mainframe was surprisingly easy, given that their CEO was a tech genius, and it hadn't taken Bucky long to find a strangely large amount of money going towards something called the Avengers Initiative. More digging and a few calls to his friends in organised crime brought up an almost terrifying picture. 

The Avengers, as they liked to be called, was a group of highly specialised, ex-military vigilantes that mainly specialised in high-profile assassinations and the collection of intelligence, but were known to dabble in large-scale robberies of places such as banks and art galleries. As far as Bucky could tell, there were only a few permanent members, but he was unable to find out anything about them except for codenames; Black Widow, Agent Carter, Hawkeye, Hulk. The Captain.

As far as Bucky could tell, the Captain was the one in charge. There was little to no mention of him, apart from hushed whispers passed around the mob scene about a ruthless man who's comparable to the worst mob bosses of the early 20th century. So Bucky, being the fucking idiot he is, decided to continue digging.

Which is what led him here, to Natalie and Francis Rushman's manor house, hung by his wrists in their basement, with a very large blonde man standing in front of him, seeming totally unaffected. He's dressed simply, in black slacks and a blue button-up, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His beard is neatly trimmed, his nails manicured, his hair streaked through with grey - the picture of teenage twink Bucky's fantasies. Bucky, on the other hand, has lost a shoe, ripped a hole in the knee of his jeans, and has dry blood covering his neck from where he'd been stabbed with a needle that must have contained sedatives by Francis Rushman.

The blonde man seems totally happy to just silently watch Bucky. His arms are crossed, and Bucky can't seem to stop staring at his very well-defined forearms and the bulge of his biceps. Bucky, who probably has a mild concussion, just glares right back. He's been stared down by gangsters before, and just because this one is ridiculously good-looking doesn't make a difference. Hell, Bucky dated a gangster for a bit - true, he didn't know that Brock was part of one of the biggest drug trafficking rings in Brooklyn, but he did find out - and promptly kicked the bastard out. And Bucky may have just woken up from a surprise drugging, and his arms were really starting to ache from being pulled above his head, but he's spit and fire to his bones, and like hell is he going to let this Daddy-esque man intimidate him.

Eventually, the man speaks. "Y'know, I've never had someone get this close before. I gotta say, I'm impressed."

"Get close to what?" Bucky asks innocently. "Sir, I just want to know how Mr and Mrs Rushman acquired the blood money I traced back to their account. As far as I know, you aren't Mr or Mrs Rushman."

"No, I'm not," the man agrees amiably. "But I am a family friend. And when someone's investigating my people, I tend to take an interest."

"Who says I'm investigating the Rushman's?" Bucky shoots back. 

"Nobody, because you're not," the man replies. He still hasn't dropped that vibe; the vibe that's telling Bucky he's only staying because Bucky is mildly amusing, like a puppy playing with a toy. "I know you were hired by Alexander Pierce to investigate Stark Industries, and I know that you've connected Tony to the Avengers." The man leans forward slightly, a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you know why Alexander Pierce asked you to investigate these things, Mr Barnes?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do just as much research on my clients as I do on whoever they want me to investigate," Bucky snaps. "So if you're asking if I know that Pierce is the head of a mass drug and human trafficking ring - the same ring, mind you, that my ex-boyfriend is a part of - and that the Avengers are his primary competition, then the answer would be yes."

The man looks mildly impressed - which, Bucky guesses, is the most emotion he's going to get. "Clever boy." 

"Are you going to tell me now who you are and why I'm tied up in a basement?" Bucky asks snidely. "Or are you just gonna keep standing there like a particularly intimidating Calvin Klein model?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

Bucky lets out an almost hysterical laugh. "Being a private investigator doesn't automatically give me the ability to recognize any random criminal, pal."

"Criminal is a bit of a strong word," the man says thoughtfully. "I prefer businessman."

"And what's your business specialise in, sir?" Bucky mocks. "Drugs? Prostitution? Murder?"

"I thought you'd know. Considering you're investigating me."

Bucky suddenly feels a rush of cold, and the man suddenly seems a lot more intimidating. "You're the Captain."

The Captain smiles, all teeth, and it makes Bucky shiver. "I have to say, I'm a bit star-struck, James. You're the first investigator to link this place to the Avengers, and you did it all by yourself."

"Part of my charm," Bucky replies, subtly trying to break free of the cuffs.

"I'll say." The Captain gives him a very obvious once-over, and Bucky shivers again. "Most people who find out about this place are killed. I find myself unwilling to kill you, though."

"How kind of you," Bucky rasps. "Can I leave now?"

The Captain chuckles, and steps forward. He's taller than Bucky by a good few inches, and bigger, too - Bucky's all lean muscle, with a runner's build, but the Captain is built like a tank, with a barrel chest and thick arms. If the guy didn't have Bucky tied up in his basement, Bucky would have probably tried to sleep with him. The Captain grips Bucky's chin in one of those baseball-mitt hands, forcing him to look up.

"No," the Captain mused. "No, I don't think I'll let you." His other hand grips Bucky's waist, just this side of too tight, and Bucky lets out an involuntary gasp. "How do I know you won't go straight to the police?"

"I won't," Bucky whispers. "I promise."

Bucky hasn't been this scared in his entire life. Sure, he's been kidnapped plenty of times - an occupational hazard - and the number of death threats he's received number in the hundreds. He's used to the world of organised crime, the bravado and egotism of the mafia. But the Captain is in a league all of his own.

The Captain hums, stroking his thumb across Bucky's cheek. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut, trying desperately to stop the tears welling up, and the Captain coos at him.

"Where's that piss and vinegar you were giving me before, sweetheart?" he croons, and Bucky feels the Captain's body press up against his own. "You finally realize you're not getting out of this?"

"Please," Bucky whispers, and he feels the first of the tears fall from his closed eyelids. "Please, just let me go."

The Captain hums. "No, I don't think I will."

His hand is gone from Bucky's chin, but Bucky keeps his eyes firmly shut. He hears the Captain's footsteps, moving around him, but he still gasps when he feels that hard body press against his back.

"If you're good for me," the Captain murmurs, his breath ghosting across the shell of Bucky's ear. "If you let me do whatever I want, I might let you go."

Bucky sobs, pulling fruitlessly at his restraints and trying to jerk away from the body behind him. The Captain holds tight to his hips, and for a man that has to be in his fifties, he's strong, stronger than Bucky, definitely. When the Captain begins pulling Bucky's shirt up, exposing his stomach and chest, a much colder fear starts seeping in. 

"No." Bucky's voice is weak, so weak. "No, please." Instead of responding the Captain just presses a kiss to the skin behind Bucky's ear, yanking the shirt over his head. Because of the cuffs stopping the Captain from taking the shirt all the way off, the shirt hangs around Bucky's wrists. The room is chilly, cold enough that Bucky's nipples pebble up and he unconsciously leans back into the Captain's body, chasing that warmth, before he realizes what he's doing and jerks away.

"Just relax," the Captain murmurs, reaching forward to unbutton Bucky's jeans. "Come on, sweetheart. Let me in."

He starts unzipping the fly, torturously slow, his free hand gripping Bucky's hip and stopping him from thrashing. Bucky shudders when he feels lips against his neck, the bristles of the Captain's beard tickling the soft skin. The jeans slip down Bucky's hips, and it isn't long before both they and his boxers are discarded on the floor, leaving Bucky with nothing to protect himself. The Captain lets go of Bucky and walks back around to his front, and as soon as he's in Bucky's line of vision Bucky kicks out, but the Captain catches his foot as if it was nothing. He steps closer, still holding Bucky's ankle, and presses their bodies together again, wrapping Bucky's leg around his waist. His eyes are dark, and they flicker over Bucky's body with the kind of hunger that makes Bucky feel hunted, makes him feel like a gazelle, held in the gaze of a lion.

"Keep your leg there," the Captain murmurs. "If you're good for me, you'll have a better chance of leaving."

He lets go of Bucky's ankle, and against every cell in his body screaming at him to pull away, Bucky stays. The Captain hums in approval, and cups Bucky's face in his hands. Despite the fear, despite the deep-rooted hatred that's thrumming through his veins, Bucky finds himself leaning into the touch, his eyes flickering shut. This man is gorgeous, and he's treating Bucky like he's something beautiful, something precious. Maybe it's just been too long since Bucky had a stable, healthy relationship, but the Captain's attention is making his skin sing.

"How old are you, James?" the Captain murmurs, stroking Bucky's cheeks. 

"Twenty-nine." Bucky's voice is raspy, like he hasn't spoken for weeks.

"You're a sweet young boy, aren't you?" the Captain says softly, wiping at another tear that slides from Bucky's eye. "Just a little slip of a thing."

Bucky can't stop the whine escaping his throat or the way his cock fattens up at that, and the Captain's eyes darken more. Bucky shouldn't be this affected, shouldn't be getting hard for a man almost twice his age who's got him tied up in a basement against his will, but the Captain's presence is so much, so _big_ , that Bucky's having a hard time from stopping himself falling to his knees and rubbing his face against the Captain's cock. 

"Open your mouth for me, honey," the Captain coos. Bucky's helpless to obey, and soon two of the Captain's thick fingers are curling into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, nudging his throat. Bucky melts, eyes lidded as he sucks gently on the fingers, and the Captain strokes his hair in reward. All too soon those fingers are slipping from Bucky's lips, and he can't help but chase them, trying to take them into his mouth again.

"Oh honey, you're half-gone already, aren't you?" the Captain coos, and Bucky feels those spit-slick fingers pressing at his asshole. "You like having things in your mouth, do you?" One of those fingers presses in, just the slightest amount, and Bucky moans.

"Yes, sir."

The Captain groans at that, dropping his head to Bucky's shoulder. "Fuck, James. You trying to kill me?" His fingers leave Bucky's hole, and Bucky cries out mournfully. "Aw baby, it's okay. Just getting some real slick, gonna open you up nice and easy." 

The Captain reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small tube, flicking the cap off and squeezing some of the clear liquid out onto his fingers. Those fingers are back at Bucky's hole, rubbing circles before one of them slips in to the first knuckle. Bucky shudders, arching his back and pressing back against the finger, and it dutifully presses further into his body. The Captain's lips are suddenly back on Bucky's neck, and the contrasting feelings of the soft lips and wet tongue versus the rough brush of his beard makes Bucky see stars. He tilts his head back, giving the Captain more space to work with, and grinds back on the finger inside him. His cock is hard and throbbing, pressed up against the Captain's silk shirt, and Bucky can't help but rub himself against the hard body in front of him. 

"Sir, please," Bucky breathes. The Captain adds another finger, breaking free from Bucky's neck to watch his face as he pushes it in. He must like what he sees, because he groans and leans down, pressing his lips to Bucky's and immediately pushing his tongue into Bucky's mouth. Bucky melts into the kiss, tightening his leg around the Captain's hips, and lets himself be used. The Captain's tongue is imitating the movements his fingers are making, and the continuous back-and-forth is making Bucky's head feel light.

"You want me to fuck this sweet hole, baby?" the Captain murmurs, crooking his fingers and making Bucky see stars. "This greedy little hole need my cock?"

"Yes," Bucky gasps, trying to press himself harder against the Captain's body. "Yes, sir. Need your cock."

The Captain groans, and slides his fingers out of Bucky's ass. Bucky immediately starts protesting but is quickly shut up by the Captain kissing him again. Bucky hears the tell-tale sounds of a zipper being undone, and then the Captain's gone, moving back behind him and grabbing his hips. Bucky spreads his legs as much as he can with his wrists still bound, and the Captain growls in response.

"Look at you, James," he rumbles. "So pretty, so ready for me." Bucky feels the Captain's cock press against his hole, and he has to hold in a gasp - he's so much bigger than Bucky thought, thick and slick and definitely not going to fit after only two fingers. Still, the Captain lines himself up, and starts pressing in.

It's excruciating. The Captain's cock burns as it pops past the first ring of muscle, fire burning through Bucky as his hole is stretched beyond belief, and the Captain pushes into his body further and further. He's crying, he knows it, the tears hot and salty and dripping down his face, his cock dripping just as much. Just as Bucky can't take any more the Captain stops, burying his face in Bucky's shoulder and taking deep, gasping breaths.

"Fuck, honey," he snarls, gripping Bucky's hips in a punishing grip. Bucky can only sob in response. The Captain latches onto his neck again, sucking down so hard that it's almost painful. Then he starts to move.

The Captain doesn't even give Bucky any warning, any time to adjust. Instead, he just pulls out and slams back in, making Bucky jolt and cry out. His hands are a brand on Bucky's hips, burying himself inside Bucky's body, making a home deep inside, and Bucky's helpless to stop him. The burn of the Captain's cock doesn't last, and soon enough Bucky's rocking back in time with the Captain's thrusts, half-formed words and begs falling from his lips as he's used. Bucky's whole body is on fire, his skin red-hot and his ass and cock throbbing, his hips a mess of fingertip-shaped bruises and his neck probably not much better, tears pouring down his face unforgivingly. The Captain is whispering in his ear, filthy things that make Bucky's cock jump and his ass clench, and his hands are moving across Bucky's body, pinching and rubbing and grabbing.

When Bucky comes, the Captain doesn't stop. Bucky shudders through his orgasm and into overstimulation, and sobs and pushes and screams for the Captain to stop, it hurts too much, but the older man just snarls and grabs Bucky's hair, yanking his head back to capture his lips in a smouldering kiss. Finally, after what feels like years, the Captain bites down on Bucky's neck hard, and Bucky can feel the Captain filling him up with come as hot as Bucky's skin, burning trails inside his body. It drips out of his hole when the Captain pulls out, slides down to rest on his balls, falls onto the cement floor. The Captain grabs Bucky's head again and pulls him into a kiss, and Bucky can't do anything but let him take what he wants. Then the feeling of a syringe pressing into his neck, and darkness.

\-----

Bucky wakes in his own bed, in his apartment in Bushwick. His neck is throbbing from the syringe, and he's naked. He stands up and staggers over to the bathroom, his ass protesting with every step, and clutches at the sink as he looks in the mirror. There are the needle pricks on his neck, as he suspected, and a mosaic of bruises across his hips, his waist, his neck. His hair is a mess, his eyes still puffy and red, and when Bucky turns around and spreads his cheeks with a hiss, there's still some white fluid clinging to his rim. 

On his bedside table, there's an address written on a piece of paper.

Bucky can't bring himself to stay away.


	2. Chapter 2

The address written on the paper leads Bucky to an apartment complex in Manhattan with marble tile flooring and a crystal chandelier hanging in the lobby. Everything's decorated in white and gold and the receptionist barely pays attention to him as he walks towards the elevators, despite the fact that Bucky's dressed in ratty jeans and an old Henley and probably looks homeless. The slip of paper says that Bucky should go to the twentieth floor, and he isn't surprised when it turns out to be the highest floor in the building. There's no apartment number, so Bucky just presses the big, gold 20 button and hopes for the best.

"Name?" an automated voice says from the control panel, and Bucky only just manages to suppress a screech.

"James. James Barnes," he stammers. There's a beeping sound, and the elevator begins to ascend.

When the elevator doors open Bucky's stunned into temporary silence. The space he's stepped into is huge, all high ceilings and tall windows, a balcony wrapping around the entire area. There's a kitchen area off to Bucky's left, a long polished oak table in front of it, and it's so big that Bucky could probably fit his whole apartment into the same space with room to spare. In front of him, there's a corridor that leads off to the side, and Bucky suppresses his curiosity and turns to the right.

On the right, there's what must be the living room. There's a thick rug on the floor, and several leather armchairs and sofas litter the space. It seems cosy, homey, if not for the gun Bucky spots on the coffee table.

The Captain is sitting in one of the armchairs, a glass of what looks like whiskey in one hand and a book in the other. He barely looks up when Bucky comes in.

"James," he greets, flipping the page of his book idly. "Didn't expect you to break so soon."

Bucky immediately bristles and opens his mouth, but the Captain pins him with a look that makes him want to roll onto his belly. Bucky shuts his mouth with an audible click, and the Captain gives the faintest smirk.

"You're learning already." He crooks a finger and Bucky walks stiffly across the room, his breathing already picking up. He's not entirely sure if it's from arousal or fear.

"Why am I here?" Bucky asks, and he's more than a little miffed to hear his voice wobble. The Captain hums disinterestedly and turns back to his book, like Bucky isn't even worth his time.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?" The Captain takes a sip of his whiskey and turns a page of his book. "You're the one who came here, after all."

Bucky bites his lip, and his voice isn't nearly as strong as he wants it to be when he says, "You're the one who gave me your address."

The Captain looks up at that, his eyes cold and calculating. They remind Bucky of a predator's, and the sudden realisation that he's the prey in this situation is both heady and absolutely terrifying.

"Take off your clothes," the Captain says finally, snapping his book shut. A flood of heat runs through Bucky's body, and it takes a lot for him to not whimper at those words.

"W-What?" he stammers out.

"You heard me perfectly well, boy," the Captain replies, sounding more than a little unimpressed. A bolt of humiliation runs through Bucky's body, and he can't stop himself from shuddering at it. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Bucky swallows against his suddenly dry throat and raises shaking hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off. The Captain is watching almost uninterestedly, drumming his fingers against one of those thick thighs and swirling the whiskey in his glass around.

"Fold your clothes, as well," the Captain adds, almost like an afterthought. "My house isn't a pigsty."

Bucky whimpers at this but obediently folds his shirt, placing it on one of the chairs beside him. He kicks off his shoes before his fingers go to his fly, and after a bit of fumbling, Bucky manages to get his jeans undone and off, folding them and putting them on top of his shirt. The Captain watches as he slides his socks off and shoves them into his shoes, and soon enough Bucky's standing in nothing but his boxers, his cock rebelling against his wishes and fattening up. He feels vulnerable, small, and the disinterested way the Captain is examining him is sending swirls of humiliation through his body.

"All of your clothes, James," the Captain drawls, and Bucky's breath stutters. His hands move seemingly without permission, sliding his boxers down his legs and folding them on top of the rest of his clothes. The Captain hums satisfyingly and crooks a finger, and Bucky finds himself stumbling forward to stand between the Captain's spread legs.

"Look at that," the Captain marvels, and his hand grips Bucky's cock none too gently, causing Bucky to squeak with pain. "You that desperate for me, gorgeous?"

Bucky bites his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid, and his eyes flutter shut as the Captain's hand trails down to stroke the inside of his thighs. 

"Tell me, James," the Captain says conversationally, his hand sliding up to rub at Bucky's hole. "Are you this much of a slut all the time, or is it just for me?"

Bucky whimpers and squeezes his eyes tighter shut as the tip of the Captain's finger dips into his hole. "Not a slut."

"Really?" the Captain asks. He must have put his whiskey down, because his other hand comes up and slaps Bucky's cock, hard. Bucky yelps and tries to jerk away, but all it does is make the Captain's finger slide further into his hole, completely dry. "Then why're you dripping for me, hmm? Why's this pretty hole trying to milk my finger?"

He grabs Bucky's balls and squeezes, and Bucky howls, unable to stop himself from reaching down and trying to stop the pain. The Captain bats his hands away, and before Bucky realises what's happening he's getting grabbed by the hips and manhandled into the Captain's lap, ass up and shoulders hanging off the armrest. Behind him, he hears the sound of fabric rustling, and he doesn't realise what's going on until the Captain's hand roughly comes forward and shoves his tie into Bucky's mouth.

"There we go," the Captain coos, grabbing Bucky by the scruff of the neck and giving him a little shake. "That'll stop you from mouthing off at me, won't it, pup?"

Bucky's mind is swimming, a mixture of terror and arousal and excitement warring in his body as one of the Captain's big hands slides down his back and grabs his wrists, holding them down at the small of his back, effectively immobilizing him. Bucky's cock is hard and leaking, trapped between his body and the Captain's lap, and if he shifts ever so slightly, he can feel the Captain's erection pressed up against his thigh. 

"Now, I know how much you love your pain," the Captain is saying, and Bucky tries to reel his head in from wherever it's gone, "and you know I love giving it to you, so I think I'm gonna warm you up a bit before you take my cock. How's that sound, baby?"

Bucky whines pitifully from behind his makeshift gag and tries to wriggle out from the Captain's grip, but all that does is rub his cock against the Captain's slacks. Bucky moans at the sudden pleasure that shoots through his spine, and he can't help but do it again, and again, and again. The Captain lets him, chuckling softly as he runs a hand down Bucky's back, and that sting of humiliation brings tears to Bucky's eyes.

"You that desperate for it, sweetheart?" the Captain coos. His fingers slip between Bucky's cheeks and rub at his hole again, and Bucky's eyes cross in pleasure. "Rubbing off on my thigh like a bitch in heat?"

Bucky lets his head fall forward with a long, muffled wail, and the Captain chuckles again, like Bucky's nothing more than an amusing toy. That big hand is still on Bucky's ass, kneading the flesh and rubbing his hole as Bucky grinds himself against the Captain's thigh, unable to stop. That's why it comes as such a surprise when the Captain's hand leaves his ass, only to come back down in a smack that echoes throughout the room and sends shockwaves through Bucky's body. Bucky _screams_ , desperately trying to free his hands from the Captain's merciless grip, his ass throbbing in time with his heart.

"Fuck, that's gorgeous," the Captain marvels, and Bucky jerks when fingers trace softly around the impact site. "You mark up so nicely, James."

Bucky whimpers and tries again to escape, his efforts fruitless as the Captain pins him down as easily as breathing. That baseball mitt-sized hand comes down again, fire exploding across Bucky's ass as he wails again, tears burning his eyes. 

The Captain is merciless in his attack, striking again and again and leaving Bucky's ass and thighs burning hot and throbbing, all the while crooning in the sweetest, softest voice that Bucky can't help but relax at. His mind is nothing but white noise and fuzz, the world narrowing down to this apartment, the Captain's voice, the lap he's draped across, the hand coming down on his ass. Bucky barely even realises that the Captain's grabbed lube and started opening him up until he's stretched out on three thick fingers, his prostate assaulted by sensation as those calloused fingertips rub against it. The Captain lets go of his wrists at some point, too, but Bucky can do nothing but keep them in the same position as the Captain fingers him and spanks him at the same time, a barrage of sensation that has tears streaming down Bucky's face and his breath interspaced with heaving sobs. 

Again, Bucky's world spins as he's lifted off the Captain's lap and moved to straddle those thighs, his hands immediately flying to grasp at the Captain's chest, the Captain shoving his pants down just enough to free his cock before gripping Bucky by the ass. And oh, if Bucky's mind was more than mush, he'd be sliding to his knees just to worship that cock. He hadn't seen it in the Rushman's manor, only felt the way it filled him fit to bursting, but _god_ it's a thing of beauty. Long and thick and uncut, gold and grey hairs trimmed into submission at the base. And those balls, _fuck_ Bucky's going to have dreams about them. Large and heavy and full, they're pulled tight up to the Captain's body, and Bucky's mouth waters at just the thought of taking them in his mouth.

"See something you like, bub?" the Captain sounds amused, and when Bucky glances up he sees the Captain watching him, a smirk on his lips. If Bucky was of sounder mind he'd probably deny it, but instead, he whines and grinds down on that cock, on those balls, shuddering when the Captain's cockhead slides over his slick hole.

"I'll let you get on your knees for me some other time," the Captain is murmuring, then one of his hands is coming up to yank the tie from Bucky's mouth. 

As soon as Bucky can breathe properly again his mouth is being taken in a furious kiss, the Captain licking into his mouth as his hands grip Bucky's abused ass and spread his cheeks wide, causing Bucky to sob in pain into the kiss. Then one of the Captain's hands is disappearing, and something thick and blunt and all too familiar is getting pressed against Bucky's hole. Bucky has half a second to panic that the Captain hadn't prepped him enough before that cock is pressing in and in, not stopping until Bucky's aching cheeks are resting against those heavy balls.

"Fuck, sweetheart," the Captain groans. He smacks Bucky's ass again, not nearly as hard as before, but Bucky still yelps in pain, his ass immediately contracting around the Captain's cock and causing them both to moan. "God, this hole is perfect. So sweet for me, so good."

"Uh-huh," Bucky pants out, unable to do anything other than clutch at the Captain's chest, his shoulders. The Captain growls, a feral, terrifying sound, before his lips are on Bucky's again and those hands are on Bucky's hips, raising him up off the cock spearing him open before slamming him down once again. Bucky's hands fly up to grip at the Captain's hair, those silky grey and gold strands tickling his hands as his face is savaged by that beard, those lips, those teeth. He feels like he's being flayed open, on display for the Captain to see, to poke at, and god, it both terrifies him and gets him so fucking hard he goes a bit lightheaded.

The Captain grunts and shoves his cock in deeper, deep enough that Bucky's sure it has to be in his throat, and one of those hands leaves Bucky's hips to fist in his hair, yanking his head to the side so that the Captain can ravage his neck. Bucky must be crying still because he can feel the tears dripping down onto his chest, and he must be screaming, too - his throat is hoarse, so hoarse, but he can't do anything other than cling to the Captain's massive, broad shoulders, still covered in that button-down that looks more expensive than Bucky's whole closet and feel the way the Captain's beard scrapes against the sensitive skin of his neck.

The Captain lets out one more long, deep groan, his hips stuttering in their relentless pounding before Bucky feels his hole being filled with hot, sticky come. The Captain slams one giant hand back down on Bucky's abused ass, and Bucky screams, burying his face in the crook of the Captain's neck as his world turns to white. He must be coming, he thinks through the haze; he can feel his release painting his stomach, can feel the way his hole is spasming around the Captain's cock, milking it for all it's worth. He can hear the soft croons of the Captain, his hand leaving Bucky's hair to cup the back of his neck, and it's nice, it's so nice, that Bucky surrenders himself to the feeling and allows himself to be swept away on a sea of pleasure and pain.

It takes a while for Bucky to come back to himself. The first thing he realises is that he's in the same spot he was when he drifted away, straddling the Captain's lap with a now-soft cock still tucked away inside him. His ass throbs, both inside and out, and his neck feels tender and raw. The Captain has his arms wrapped around Bucky's waist, one hand slowly running up and down Bucky's naked back, and that voice murmuring softly into his ear. Bucky can't bring himself to move; he's never heard that voice so gentle, so fond, almost dripping with praise, and the Captain's arms are warm and comfortable and _safe_ , and god, Bucky never would have thought that he'd be snuggling with a mob boss, but here he is. 

Eventually, however, Bucky has to move; he moves his head from where it's still tucked into the Captain's neck and pulls away, but he can't get very far without meeting resistance in the form of the arms, still wrapped tightly around him. 

"There's my boy," the Captain says, sounding so fond, and Bucky can't stop himself from melting at the saccharine words. "How're you feeling, honey?"

"Fuzzy," Bucky says, his voice almost slurred. He feels like he's been drugged, his head too heavy for his body and a dryness to his throat - but then, that could have just been from all the screaming.

"I'm not surprised." The Captain reaches up and tucks a lock of hair behind Bucky's ear, and Bucky shamelessly leans into it, letting his eyes flutter closed. "You were so perfect for me, gorgeous, you went under so easy."

Bucky's not entirely sure what the Captain means, but he honestly doesn't really care; he's warm and comfortable and feels safer than he has since he took the damn case from Pierce. "Yes, sir."

"You're still in so deep," the Captain marvels. "You've got no clue what's going on, do you?"

Bucky manages to open his eyes to look at the Captain questioningly, but all the other man does is lean in and press a soft, chaste kiss to Bucky's lips. Bucky melts into it, whining quietly when the Captain pulls away, earning a chuckle and another kiss.

"How about we get you cleaned up and into bed, hmm?" the Captain says, brushing his thumb over Bucky's bottom lip. "You'll be back to yourself by morning, and we can talk about why you really came here."

Bucky hums and burrows closer. He doesn't really want to get up, and he doubts he could; thankfully his dilemma is solved when the Captain grips him by the back of his thighs and stands up, kicking his pants all the way off as he goes. Bucky's breath stutters in his chest as the Captain's cock slips out of him, and he tries to hold onto the Captain as tight as he can, but his legs feel like jelly and his arms can only weakly drape over broad shoulders. The Captain seems to carry him almost effortlessly, through the apartment and down a hallway, into a bedroom holding a giant, four-poster bed covered in silk sheets. Bucky is placed in the sheets almost reverently, whimpering when his ass brushes against the bed.

"Shh, sweetheart," the Captain whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to Bucky's lips. "I'll get you all cleaned up. You just stay right there."

Bucky can only nod weakly, watching as the Captain walks over to what must be an ensuite, discarding his shirt as he goes. Bucky can't take his eyes off him, especially not when the Captain comes back in, holding a damp cloth. He's massive all over, muscles upon muscles giving him the build of a tank and surprisingly narrow hips. His chest is covered in golden hairs speckled with grey, more hairs sparsely decorating a solid stomach and down to cradle his cock, giant even when soft. Bucky doesn't even think - as soon as the Captain is close enough he's rolling onto his stomach and taking that cock in his mouth, eyes fluttering shut at the weight of it on his tongue, the taste.

"Oh, _honey_ ," the Captain groans, his hand resting on top of Bucky's head. "God, you're so sweet for me, aren't you? All that spit and vinegar gone as soon as you get a cock inside you."

Bucky hums, shuffling closer to bury his face in the thatch of curls at the base of the Captain's cock. He wants to lean down, to suck those balls into his mouth, but the thought of taking his lips off this cock is unimaginable.

"C'mon, baby, lemme sit down," the Captain murmurs, stroking Bucky's hair. "Gotta clean you up - you still got my come drippin' outta you."

Bucky whines and suckles a bit harder, opening his eyes just to look up at the Captain through pleading lashes. Everything's so hazy, so soft, and he moans quietly when the Captain slips two fingers into his mouth to replace his cock. Bucky lets his eyes close again as he sucks on those fingers, letting his tongue caress the undersides and delighting in the slightly salty tang of sweat. The Captain sits beside him and pulls Bucky's ass towards him, that cloth sliding between his cheeks and gently, oh so gently, cleaning him up. Bucky curls his fingers around the Captain's wrist to keep his hand steady, his world narrowing down to the fingers in his mouth and the cloth brushing against his hole. 

Soon he's being moved up the bed and under the sheets, the Captain's hot, naked body pressing against his own and the Captain's free hand sliding down to cup Bucky's ass, still tender and sore. Bucky whines softly at the feeling, and the Captain hushes him and presses a kiss to Bucky's forehead.

"Sleep now, my little pup," the Captain whispers, crooking his fingers into Bucky's cheek just enough for Bucky's eyes to roll back into his head. With the Captain's body against his, his fingers in Bucky's mouth and his hand cradling Bucky's ass, it takes barely any time at all for Bucky to slip away into unconsciousness.

\------

When Bucky wakes, the first thing he notices is that whatever he's lying on is much too comfortable and luxurious to be his own bed, and as soon as he's conscious he's shooting up into a sitting position. The second thing he notices is the pain, and the sudden movement makes him hiss and reach down to run a hand over his ass, whimpering as it sends another pulse of discomfort through him. The room he's in is unfamiliar, and it's only when Bucky picks up the sound of someone moving around outside that he remembers the night before.

Fuck, how could he have been so stupid? Going to a known mob boss's house, completely without backup, without weapons, without telling anyone where he's gone. And then _sleeping_ with the guy? He must have been drugged - or at least coerced into it. There's no way he would have done something so stupid out of his own free will.

Slipping out of the bed, Bucky moves as quickly as he can into the ensuite he saw the Captain go into the night before, locking the door behind him. The ensuite is as luxurious as the rest of the apartment; black tile and white, fluffy towels, a giant bath and a shower that looks to be able to fit three people, and a huge mirror situated above the sink. Bucky's breath catches when he sees his reflection; hair looking like he'd walked through a hurricane, bruises covering his neck, lips puffy and red. When he turns around, his ass and thighs are a mess of black and blue, and when he gently pulls his cheeks apart, his hole is puffy and red and fuck, still leaking. Bucky manages to wrangle his hair into a bun and grabs the robe that's hanging from the door to cover himself - if his memory serves him right, his clothes are probably still folded in the living room, where he'd left them last night. Splashing a bit of water on his face, Bucky steels himself then turns and stalks out, towards the main rooms of the apartment. 

The living room is exactly the way it was last night, this time lit up by daylight. The chair where Bucky had left his clothes is empty. Bucky blinks and looks around again - but no, his clothes are nowhere in sight. Suddenly feeling furious, he stalks through the living room and into the kitchen and dining room. It's a lot like the bathroom; the kitchen floor is black tile, with marble benches and an island, and the dining room's floor is some dark, polished wood, with an honest-to-god chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The Captain is sitting at the long, oak table, dressed in a fresh dress shirt and slacks. He looks perfectly put together, almost respectable, like he didn't spend the night before absolutely destroying Bucky's asshole. His beard is freshly trimmed, his hair swept away from his face, and he's sipping at a mug of coffee, an empty plate in front of him. He looks up as soon as Bucky enters, and his eyes rake over Bucky's body hungrily.

"You're awake," the Captain says, turning his chair to fully face Bucky. "And it seems you've stolen my robe."

Bucky ignores him. "Where are my clothes?"

The Captain blinks slowly, taking a sip of his coffee. "Being washed."

Bucky huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. He knows he probably doesn't look threatening at all, what with the fuzzy bathrobe and hickeys on his neck, but he does his best to level the Captain with a glare. "Well I need them, so how long until they'll be done?"

"Why would you need them, pup?" Bucky has to repress a shiver at that pet name, but by the way the Captain's eyebrow raises in amusement, he probably caught it anyway.

"Because I'm leaving."

"No, you're not," the Captain replies mildly, and Bucky's mild irritation turns into anger.

"Like hell I'm not," Bucky spits, advancing a few steps. "You can't keep me here. I'm leaving."

"I could keep you here if I really wanted to," the Captain says, still in that mild tone. "But I don't need to. You'll stay by your own free will."

"Keep dreaming, pal," Bucky scoffs. "Since you've taken my clothes, I guess I'll have to steal some of yours." He turns to leave, but he's stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, James," the Captain warns. Bucky whips back around in fury, ready to put this asshole in his place, before the Captain says, "What do you think Pierce would do to you if he finds you alive?"

That stops Bucky in his tracks. "What?"

"You've got more dirt on Pierce than anyone I know, gorgeous," the Captain says, pulling Bucky in by his wrist. Bucky's too shocked to do anything other than follow, and soon he's standing between the Captain's legs. "When he finds out that I let you go, what do you think he'll do? He isn't known to be... merciful."

"You're saying he'll kill me." Bucky's voice is shakier than he expected. 

"Or worse." The Captain's hand moves from Bucky's wrist to rest on his hip. "He might go after you, your family, your friends..."

"My family couldn't give less of a shit about me," Bucky finds himself saying. "And I don't do friends."

The Captain raises an eyebrow. "Do you really want to take the risk of going back to your house?"

"What other choice do I have?" Bucky snaps, suddenly tired of this game. 

"Stay here." The Captain places his mug of coffee down and grabs Bucky's other hip. "I can give you protection, shelter, anything you desire. You'll be untouchable, James."

Bucky swallows, looking down at the Captain. It wouldn't be so bad, he reasons, to stay here. Constant protection, not having to worry about making rent, being able to do whatever he wants... It's too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" Bucky asks suspiciously.

"What makes you think there is one?" the Captain shoots back, and Bucky scoffs.

"Don't give me that shit. You want something from me."

The Captain chuckles quietly, shaking his head. "That mind of yours. No wonder it's gotten you in so much trouble."

"Don't _fucking_ patronise me," Bucky snaps, shoving the Captain's hands off his hips and stepping backwards. "Just give me an honest fucking answer, or I'm leaving."

The Captain raises his hands in surrender, still chuckling. "Calm down, sweetheart. If you're going to stay, you'll have to earn your keep."

"How?" Bucky asks suspiciously. The Captain crooks a finger, and Bucky reluctantly returns to stand between his legs.

"Keep me company," the Captain says simply, returning his hands to Bucky's hips. "Keep the house tidy, make dinner..." The Captain's hands move forward to tug at the knot keeping Bucky's bathrobe closed. "Keep my bed warm."

"You want me to be, what - your kept boy?" Bucky asks, his voice shaking. The Captain chuckles quietly, undoing the knot so that Bucky's robe falls open.

"If that's what you wanna call yourself." The robs is slipped off Bucky's shoulders, and before he knows what's happening he's standing naked, the Captain's eyes roving over his body hungrily. 

"And if I say no?"

The Captain's hands trail down, cupping Bucky's ass and making him whimper softly in pain. "Then you can go. But Pierce _will_ find you. And besides," the Captain continues, eyeing the way Bucky's cock has started to fatten up against his thigh, "I doubt you want to leave anyway."

Bucky inhales shakily, closing his eyes against the sudden prickling of tears. Fuck, if he only hadn't taken that fucking job...

"Oh, honey, don't cry," the Captain croons, pulling Bucky onto his lap. God, he's so big, so warm, and maybe if Bucky wasn't so emotional, so vulnerable, he would be pushing the Captain away, but instead, he just buries his face in the Captain's neck and lets himself sob. "I know, I know it's hard, sweetheart. It's okay."

Bucky wants to pull away, wants to beat at the Captain's chest and scream, but he's so comfortable and feels so safe, and the feeling of the Captain's arms around his naked body is so nice. 

"Fine," Bucky finally says, his voice breaking. "I'll... I'll stay."

"I'm glad," the Captain murmurs, and Bucky feels lips brush against his forehead. 

They stay in that position for a while, the Captain absently petting Bucky's head and pressing the occasional kiss to his skin, and Bucky finds himself relaxing. It's been so long since he's been with anyone for longer than a night, and this soft, casual intimacy is something that he hadn't realised he's been missing.

"I have to leave in about half an hour," the Captain finally murmurs into Bucky's hair. "I'll send over a colleague, to help you get settled in. She's very discreet, and I trust her with my life."

Bucky can't find it in himself to argue. "Okay."

"Good boy," the Captain murmurs, and Bucky's eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

They eventually have to separate, and the Captain shrugs on a blazer and an expensive-looking coat, slipping his phone into his pocket. Bucky reaches for the robe that's lying on the floor, but when the Captain gives him a warning look he pulls back, curling into a little ball in the seat the Captain vacated. Just before the Captain leaves, however, he stops in his tracks and turns back to Bucky.

"In all this excitement, I forgot to check your bruises," the Captain says casually. "Come here, sweetheart."

Bucky obediently stands up and walks over to the Captain, gasping when he's gripped by the hips and suddenly turned around. The Captain hums happily from behind him, and Bucky's face burns, both in humiliation and arousal. Seems those two things are pretty intertwined these days.

"Fuck, gorgeous," the Captain marvels, and Bucky whimpers when the Captain grabs two handfuls of the abused flesh. "You make such a pretty sight, you know that?"

There's shifting from behind him, and Bucky shrieks when he feels warm, wet lips caressing one cheek. Balling his hands into fists at his sides, Bucky tries desperately to keep the sounds at bay as the Captain starts licking and sucking at the bruised skin of his ass, the feeling both a balm and gasoline to stoke the fire rapidly burning inside him. His cock has grown fully hard even with no stimulation to his hole, and it's bobbing against his stomach, precome already beading at the top. When the Captain seems satisfied he stands up again, pressing his chest right against Bucky's back.

"You drive me fucking crazy, James," the Captain growls, and Bucky gasps when he feels a clothed erection pressing against his ass. 

Bucky leans back into it, even though his ass is throbbing something awful, and he whines when the Captain suddenly pulls away. When he turns, he sees the Captain readjusting himself in his pants, seemingly back to his unruffled self. 

"I'll be back by eight-thirty tonight," the Captain says briskly, fixing his tie. "Have dinner ready, and I want you to be dressed up in something nice."

"O-Okay," Bucky stammers out, his brain still trying to catch up. The Captain steps forward and captures Bucky's lips in a hot, dirty kiss, only lasting for a few seconds before he's pulling away again.

"I'll see you tonight, James," the Captain says, and turns and makes his way towards the front door. 

It's only when he's opening the door and almost out that Bucky steps forward and blurts out, "Bucky."

The Captain stops, and turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"My name," Bucky says, feeling his cheeks heat up. "It's Bucky."

The Captain's eyes soften slightly, and if Bucky was a less intelligent man, he'd think that there was a smile on the Captain's lips. "Bucky. I'll see you tonight."

Bucky can only nod, and the Captain slips out of the apartment, the door closing quietly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am FINALLY getting around to all these Kinktober continuations! If you look through the series, you'll see that every fic I'm planning to continue has either an updated chapter count or has been added to a series. I'm really excited to continue these fics (even though I'm procrastinating on at least three other published WIPs by doing them) and I hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious I'm going to be continuing this one, too? 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
